Poisen Mistake '
by Minimoon202
Summary: Sakuno why are you acting like Ryoma...and Ryoma why are you acting like Ryoma! WHATS GOING ONE AROUND HERE!


Poisoned Mistake

Inu was in his house making a new drink it was suppose to increase stamina and strength, but he couldn't be sure until he tested it. Inu went to the tennis court at the school the next morning with his new invention. He put his thermos down on the bench and went to change the rest of the Regulars got there shortly after. Sakuno and Tomoka got to the court Sakuno sat down her thermos down on the bench with her tennis stuff and went to the bathroom. When Inu came out he grabbed a thermos and walked up to the rest of the Regulars. When Sakuno came back she grabbed her thermos and fallowed Tomoka. Inu took out his thermos and poured a purple liquid in to paper cups.

"here" smiled Inu and everyone gulped

Everyone took a cup held their breath and drank it. Everyone's eyes flew open

"this is good" smiled Eiji

"uh, Inu this taste like grape juice" said Oishi

"what" asked Inu as he took a drink

"your right then this isn't mine" questioned Inu then he saw Sakuno uncapping a thermos and taking a drink

"Ryuzaki stop" yelled Inu, but it was too late She drank it and she collapsed

Everyone ran to her and tried to wake her up by shaking her and calling her name. When Sakuno woke up she made direct eye contact with Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan are you ok" asked Tomoka

"hm" said Sakuno as she got up

"want to go to the nurse" asked Oishi

"don't need to" said Sakuno as she walked to the bench and grabbed a tennis racquet and a ball and turned the corner

"Is it just me or did Ryuzaki-chan's aura change nay" asked Eiji and everyone nodded

"lets go get more data" smiled Inu

So everyone walked around the corner and saw Sakuno rallying with the wall (hard) and with exact precision!

"Ryuzaki-chan" called Fuji and she caught the ball and walked up to him

"what" asked Sakuno

"Echizen do it" smiled Fuji sadistically

"fine" said Ryoma as he walked right in front of Sakuno and stared into her eyes and Sakuno did the same.

"Sakuno-chan's not blushing" gasped Tomoka

"your right" said Inu confused

"lets have a test" smiled Fuji sadistically

"what" said Sakuno

"Ryuzaki-chan lets play a game" asked Momo beating Fuji to it

"sure" said Sakuno as she walked on to the court

Sakuno and Momo stepped on to the court and Sakuno played with her right hand, But when Momo played harder she switched to her left hand and beat him 6-2!

"she's using my playing style" mumbled Ryoma

"exactly" smiled Inu

Sakuno stepped of the court and Tomoka ran up to her

"you were great" yelled Tomoka, but Sakuno just past her

"Ryuzaki-chan she was talking to you" said Fuji

Sakuno looked back gave her a cold stare and said "why do I care"

Tomoka's heart dropped

"Ryuzaki-chan that was harsh nay" sighed Eiji and Sakuno just shrugged

"Echizen control your girlfriend" said Momo

"I am not his girlfriend" said Sakuno

"she is not my girl friend" said Ryoma

Ryoma's eyes flew open she's never said that before. Sakuno grabbed her stuff and walked away. The next day Sakuno's grandmother called all the Regulars to her office.

"I called you all here because I want to know what happened to my granddaughter, She won't smile, bake, or do anything she use to do. All she does is drink ponta and play tennis. She is acting exactly like Ryoma, TELL ME WHATS GOING ON" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"she drank my newest juice and the first person she made eye contact with was Echizen I believe that's why she's acting like him" explained Inu

"So how are you going to fix it" frowned Ryuzaki-sensei

"well I have an experiment in mind" smiled Inu

"do what ever you have to, just get her back to normal" said Ryuzaki-sensei

They all bowed and left the room

"Echizen we need your help with this" said Inu

"why" asked Ryoma

"because she is acting like you so maybe if you break her to lets say, act like her shy blushing self" smiled Inu

"how do I go that" asked Ryoma

"how about kiss her" smirked Momo

"I'm not doing that" snapped Ryoma

"come on O-chibi you like her don't you" smiled Eiji

"no I don't" snapped Ryoma

They turned a corner and saw Sakuno dressed like Ryoma. All her hair was in a hat, wearing a jacket, and drinking a ponta.

"ok that's it" said Ryoma angrily as he walked up to her

Sakuno turned and glared at him

"what" asked Sakuno

"Ryuzaki stop acting like me" snapped Ryoma

"who said I was acting like you geez your worse than a fan-girl get off my back" said Sakuno as she walked off and Ryoma got pissed

"am I always like that" asked Ryoma

"in a nutshell O-chibi" said Eiji

"ya and what happens if we can't fix it" asked Momo

"we feel the wrath of Ryuzaki-sensei" smiled Fuji and the others jolted when they imagined it

"fine I'll do it" sighed Ryoma

"that's our O-chibi" smiled Eiji giving him a big hug

"so how are you going to find her" asked Momo

"she thinks like me, I know where she is" said Ryoma as he walked off

Ryoma walked past the locker-room but knocked in to someone and fell to the ground. A water bottle then fell off the bench and landed in Ryoma's mouth hard enough to make him drink the liquid inside it. When he opened his eyes he was staring at Sakuno.

"Sakuno-san" said Ryoma

"what Echizen" said Sakuno

"n…nothing" stuttered Ryoma

"hm" said Sakuno as she walked away

"I saw that Echizen your acting like Ryuzaki-chan" sighed Inu as he helped him up

they then jogged back to the other Regulars

"we have a problem" said Inu

"what is it Echizen couldn't break Ryuzaki-chan" asked Momo

"no Echizen drank my juice and now acts like Ryuzaki-chan" said Inu

"WHAT!" yelled the Regulars

"is that true" said Fuji and Ryoma nodded

"lets see Echizen is Ryuzaki-chan your girlfriend" said Momo

"n..no" stuttered Ryoma blushing

"it is true" yelled Momo

"Ryoma-sama" yelled Tomoka as she hugged Ryoma and Ryoma burst a bright red

"Ryoma-sama you blushed" gasped Tomoka

"n..n..no I didn't Tomo-chan" stuttered Ryoma

"what happened" asked Tomoka not that she wasn't joyful

"he drank my juice and now he is acting like Ryuzaki-chan" said Inu

"WHAT" yelled Tomoka

"how do we fix it" asked Eiji

"well since Ryuzaki-chan and Echizen's personality flipped they should have the same feeling towards each other" said Inu

"that's true" smirked Fuji he had an idea

Sakuno was rallying with a wall, when she got a text. It said Tennis tournament, best of the best now at 4:00 at the school. So Sakuno headed for the school at 4:00 where she saw Ryoma struggling to serve. She sighed and walked up to him.

"your doing it wrong like this" said Sakuno as she took Ryoma's arm and positioned his body. Ryoma blushed

"thank you" smiled Ryoma

Sakuno blushed "no problem"

"Its working" smiled Eiji really big

The regulars were hiding in the bushes near the courts

Ryoma served again

"you knees are too bent, you arm is too far out, and your hair too long" said Sakuno

"my hair! What does that have to do with anything" asked Ryoma and Sakuno shrugged

"_this seems familiar_" thought the Regulars as their sweat dropped

When Ryoma was done he packed up his stuff

"want me to walk you home" asked Sakuno

"s..sure" stuttered Ryoma and Sakuno walked Ryoma

"Echizen can I ask you something" asked Sakuno

"what" asked Ryoma

"want me to teach you tennis" asked Sakuno

"y..yes" said Ryoma

"alright meet me here tomorrow at 3:00" said Sakuno and Ryoma trotted behind her

When Ryoma got home he went inside

"hey brat how was your date" joked Nanjiro causing Ryoma to blush bright red

"I…w…was not….on a d..d..d..date" stuttered Ryoma

"what's wrong brat you've never blushed and I sure you've never stuttered before" smirked Nanjiro

"nothing" said Ryoma as he ran upstairs and in to his room

"something's wrong" frowned Nanjiro

Nanjiro got up put his "_magazine_" away and picked up the phone

"hello" answered Ryuzaki-sensei

"hey something wrong do you may have an idea why my son is acting like your granddaughter" asked Nanjiro

"Inu made a juice that apparently switches personalities my granddaughter is acting like your son" explained Ryuzaki-sensei

"you don't say….ok thanks bye" said Nanjiro as he hung up

Nanjiro went up stair and saw Ryoma playing with his cat

"hey Ryoma how is your relationship with you and the old hag's granddaughter" smirked Nanjiro and Ryoma blushed

"we don't have a relationship" Ryoma managed to say

"really because I head she likes you" smirked Nanjiro and Ryoma's flew open

"r..really" asked Ryoma

"sure does, so why not write her a letter expressing what she means to you, sign it, date it and give it to me in case you or her decide to confess" smiled Nanjiro

"that's a great idea" smiled Ryoma as he found some paper and a pen

Nanjiro left the room, closing the door behind him and snickered

(tomorrow at 2:58)

"oh no I'm late I'm late" panicked Ryoma at he ran to the school

Ryoma got there and saw Sakuno asleep on the bench with her hat in front of her face

"Sakuno-san?" asked Ryoma as he lifted the hat, blushing at her sleeping face

"hm?" asked Sakuno as she slowly opened her eyes

Sakuno got up and looked at Ryoma

"your late" she said

"sorry" blushed Ryoma looking away

"it's fine lets go" said Sakuno as she stepped on to the court

They rallied for a while and Sakuno criticized Ryoma a lot. Although when they were changing sides Ryoma slipped on a ball. Sakuno turned and caught him, but he was too heavy and they fell. Causing Ryoma to kiss Sakuno! When they parted they were both blushing hard! Ryoma quickly got up and Sakuno sprang to her feet.

"are you alright" asked Ryoma

"y…yes" stuttered Sakuno still blushing

"you sure" asked Ryoma

"I'm f…fine" stuttered Sakuno

Ryoma walked over and looked in her eyes

"if your fine why are you preferring your left foot" snapped Ryoma

Sakuno's eyes flew open and she couldn't speak

"is it sprained" asked Ryoma and she could only nod

Ryoma sighed and turned around and crouched down

"get on" said Ryoma

"eh!" yelled Sakuno blushing bright red

"if you walk on it too long you'll break it, NOW GET ON" snapped Ryoma

Sakuno jolted. Then blushed as she got on his back.

"be sure not to fall off" said Ryoma as he walked over to the bench to grab their tennis bags

"ok" said Sakuno as he held him as tight as she could

Ryoma blushed as he carried her home

"we're here" said Ryoma as Sakuno gently got off is back

"thank you" blushed Sakuno

"I not leaving" said Ryoma

"what?" said Sakuno confused

"(sigh) I got a text from Ryuzaki-sensei about 20 min. ago she said to bring you home at 7:00 it's 4:02" said Ryoma

"so" said Sakuno still confused

"she said she'll be home at 7:30 and I'm not leaving you alone for two-three hours with a sprained ankle" said Ryoma

"oh but you don't have to, it would be too much trouble" panicked Sakuno

"It's fine" sighed Ryoma as he opened the door and through their stuff in and turned to Sakuno

Ryoma picked up Sakuno in a bridal hold and carried her to her room. Sakuno was so embarrassed she turned the brightest red you've ever seen. When they got upstairs Sakuno opened the door and Ryoma walked inside and laid her down

"stay here" said Ryoma as he turned and walked down stairs.

"_Ryoma-kun is in my house…RYOMA-KUN IS IN MY HOUSE_" panicked Sakuno

(back with Ryoma)

"_what's going on why am I being so nice to her_" thought Ryoma as he walked in to the kitchen

He noticed a note on the refrigerator. It read "_Sakuno if you get back before I do I left you your lunch on the stove and extra for Ryoma if you manage to bring him home. Be safe from Grandma_" Ryoma blushed as he read the note, but glanced at the pot on the stove.

(back with Sakuno)

Sakuno managed to change in to her pajamas. Sakuno laid down when she remembered something she Left her journal in the kitchen!

"oh no what if Ryoma-kun reads it" panicked Sakuno as grabbed her old crutches and head downstairs.

"what are you doing here" asked Ryoma coldly

"sorry I thought I left my journal down here" apologized Sakuno

"you mean the pink book with my name on the cover" said Ryoma lifting the book

"no...I mean yes can I please have it" asked Sakuno blushing

"hm I could but since you disobeyed me and came downstairs I should read a page out loud" smirked Ryoma

"NO! please don't Ryoma-kun" pleaded Sakuno

"fine if you back upstairs and lay down" said Ryoma

"ok" said Sakuno as she turned and walked out

Ryoma came about 6 min. after she laid down

"here" said Ryoma handing her a tray with s bowl of soup

"thank you very much Ryoma-kun….but um where's my journal" asked Sakuno

"oh here" said Ryoma handing her the book but as she reached for it a pink envelope slipped out

"hm" said Ryoma as he picked it up and read "_To: Ryoma-kun_"

"what's this" asked Ryoma

"Ryoma-kun that's mine can I have it back" yelled Sakuno

"but it has my name on it Ryuzaki" smirked Ryoma as he moved his arm back a blue envelope fell out of his pocket

Sakuno picked it up and read "_For: Sakuno-san_"

"where did that come from" asked Ryoma

"it came out of your pocket….you wrote me a letter Ryoma-kun" asked Sakuno

"if I did I don't remember" said Ryoma as he studied the blue envelope

"why don't we read each others" Ryoma finally said

"o…ok" stuttered Sakuno as the both took out the letters at the same time

Sakuno's letter: Dear Sakuno-san I know I can be cold at times but I feel happier when I'm with you. You're the Sun to my world. I really care about you, because I do anything for you even give up tennis. I may be the prince of tennis but I'm nothing with out my princess. I love you. From: Echizen, Ryoma ?/?/? 9:38 PM

Ryoma's letter: Dear Ryoma-kun, if your reading this then I finally got the courage to give this to you. I really like you and even if you don't except my feeling I want to be friends. I may not be the most prettiest girl in the world, but I would feel honored to be by your side. I know you're the prince of tennis so can I be your princess? From: Ryuzaki, Sakuno

Ryoma and Sakuno's eyes flew open and they both blushed bright red and they looked at each other and blushed harder Sakuno quickly looked down she couldn't think strait

"_I never knew he was so poetic and romantic_" thought Sakuno

"_I never knew she though this way, why can't I stop blushing_" thought Ryoma

"R..ry..Ryoma-kun" whispered Sakuno

Ryoma looked up from a daze

"hm" said Ryoma

"is what you wrote in your letter true" asked Sakuno as she managed to look up

"let me see" asked Ryoma as he grabbed the letter and read it. His eyes flew open and blushed bright red

"_what the hell! I don't remember writing this DANM!_" thought Ryoma

He looked and Saw her teary eyed like a puppy and he admitted it looked like and angle. He calmed down and realized it was true.

"Ryuzaki" said Ryoma as she looked up

"stand up" said Ryoma and Sakuno slowly stood up

Ryoma walked up to her and undid her braids

"what are you doing Ryoma-kun" she asked blushing

"you look more like a princess with your hair down" smirked Ryoma

Sakuno burst bright red then leaned in and kissed her! When they parted they were both breathing hard and both blushing.

"see you tomorrow Sakuno" smirked Ryoma as he left

"bye my prince" she mumbled touching her lips

"Sakuno I'm back, did anything happen" yelled her grandmother from down stairs

"_you can say that again_" thought Sakuno as she looked at her desk and saw a tiara and put it on

"I love you my prince" smiled Sakuno as she took it off and headed downstairs.

That night Sakuno sat on her bed and smiled as she grabbed her journal

"_I'm not a princess, I don't live in a fairy tale, I never had a ballroom dance lesson in my life. Although every prince needs a princess. So maybe for my prince of tennis I'll give it a shot. I never thought this would happen but Ryoma get ready to meet the princess of tennis Ryuzaki, Sakuno. Maybe even the future Ms. Echizen… but we'll keep that to ourselves for now_" smiled Sakuno and went to sleep and I bet you can guess what she dreamed about.

~~~~~Till next time~~~~~~

Hello readers should I continue or not

See you next time

Love Minimoon202

I love you my princes/princesses so long 3


End file.
